Arachnos
Overview The Arachnos are a villain group in City of Heroes and City of Villians. Villain Types Underlings Spiderling These attack drones are used to soften up super-powered targets. Arachnos considers them very expendable, and uses them to record and monitor a threat's abilities before more expensive troops-such as Tarantulas or Fortunatas-are deployed. Minions Arachnos Drone Arachnos no doubt stole the technology for these drones from the Rikti. Or perhaps they bargained for it. Lord Recluse will deal with anyone who gives him what he wants. Powers Arachnobot These attack drones are used to soften up super-powered targets. Arachnos considers them very expendable, and uses them to record and monitor a threat's abilities before more expensive troops-such as Tarantulas or Fortunatas-are deployed. Powers Wolf Spider Wolf Spiders are little more than legalized thugs. Lord Recluse recruits legions of desperate souls to fill their ranks, then puts them through a rigorous training program that emphasizes loyalty, brutality, and discipline, in that order. Powers Wolf Spider Enforcer Wolf Spiders are little more than legalized thugs. Lord Recluse recruits legions of desperate souls to fill their ranks, then puts them through a rigorous training program that emphasizes loyalty, brutality, and discipline, in that order. Powers Wolf Spider Assault Wolf Spider Assault troops are armed with submachine guns to hose down pesky super-types who stick their nose in Lord Recluse's business. Powers Mu Striker Strikers are descendant of the long lost Mu, drafted into Arachnos service to fight both mystic heroes and the troublesome Circle of Thorns. Powers Crab Spider Slicer Crab Spiders function much like SWAT teams in other cities, and are dispatched to deal with high-level threaths like super-types. They're equiped with full body armor, larger weapons and a set of mechanical spider arms that turn them into death-dealing machines. Powers Blood Widow Blood Widows are Arachnos' beautiful but deadly assassins. Pray you do not feel their kiss. Powers Fortunata Fortunatas are female Arachnos agents gifted with psychic powers. Those with aggressive abilities are tasked with taking down super-types, who often have little resistance to their deadly abilities. Powers Tarantula The Tarantula Exoskeleton Armor was developed by an Orb Weaver cell named Weaver One. It grants the user incredible strength and wires him directly to his weapons systems. Rumor is that the pilot must undergo a terrible treatment of some sort to properly graft with the suit. Powers Fire Tarantula The Tarantula Exoskeleton Armor was developed by an Orb Weaver cell named Weaver One. It grants the user incredible strength and wires him directly to his weapons systems. Runor is that the pilot must undergo a terrible treatment of some sort to properly graft with the suit. Powers Lieutenants Arachnobot Blaster Arachnobot Blasters were created by Arachnos´ Orb Weavers to take down particularly powerful super-powered threaths. Powers Arachnos Drone Coordinator Arachnos no doubt stole the technology for these drones from the Rikti. Or perhaps they bargained for it. Lord Recluse will deal with anyone who gives him what he wants. Powers Wolf Spider Tac Ops Tactical Operators are Wolf Spiders who have shown keen tactical sense and lead small detachments of Wolf Spiders. Powers Mu Adept The most gifted Mu strikers are given far more than promotions and new uniforms: they are given eldritch secrets to unlock their inner powers. As long as they continue to use them in Arachnos' service, of course. Powers Night Widow Night Widows are trained in stealth, infiltration, disguise and cold blooded murder. Most of their victims never see them coming. Crab Spider Longfang Crab Spiders function much like SWAT teams in other cities, and are dispatched to deal with high-level threaths like super-types. They're equiped with full body armor, larger weapons and a set of mechanical spider arms that turn them into death-dealing machines. Powers Fortunata Seer Fortunata Seers can glimpse moments into the future. They use this ability to increase the defense of the more mundane troops they slavishly lead into combat. Powers Tarantula Mistress A rare few Fortunatas volunteer for the Tarantula program. Those who survive integration with the machine are truly terrors to behold. Their specially-designed suits greatly amplify their psychic abilities, allowing them to not only comunicate the next few seconds of time to their allies, but also to distort reality for their foes as well. Powers Bosses Arachnobot Disruptor Orb Weavers created the Disruptor arachnobots to capture their prey alive. Powers Wolf Spider Huntsman The most brutal and effective members of the Wolf Spiders are eventually promoted to Huntsmen. They're armed and armored for many situations, so tread lightly when they are around. Powers Mu Guardian Mu Guardians pilse with the blood of their slaughtered ancestors in their veins. They have read unholy tomes, visited other planes of existence and performed dark sacrifices too terrible to mention to become the masters of the mystic arts. Powers Night Widow Night Widows are trained in stealth, infiltration, disguise and cold blooded murder. Most of their victims never see them coming. Powers Crab Spider Webmaster Crab Spiders function much like SWAT teams in other cities, and are dispatched to deal with high-level threaths like super-types. They're equiped with full body armor, larger weapons and a set of mechanical spider arms that turn them into death-dealing machines. Powers Fortunata Mistress The most powerful of the Fortunatas are the Mistresses. These rare few have mastered numerous psychic abilities and risen to the top of Lord Recluse's beautiful Black Widows. Tarantula Queen What terrible process pushes a woman to become one of these unholy terrors is a subject of much speculation. What is known is that their suits are little different from Tarantula Mistresses. Instead, it seems the user somehow suffers the upgrade. Tarantula Queens are incredibly powerful, but also quite mad. Powers Toxic Tarantula The Tarantula Exoskeleton Armor was developed by an Orb Weaver cell named Weaver One. It grants the user incredible strength and wires him directly to his weapons systems. Runor is that the pilot must undergo a terrible treatment of some sort to properly graft with the suit. Powers Special Arbiter Drone (guard) These deadly Drones have been dispatched by the Arachnos to maintain control and order. The Drones quickly deal with any nearby threaths by simply vaporizing the target. Powers Named enemies Doctor Geist (boss?) (Special note: Doctor Geist's bio is currently bugged and only displays as a chain of random letters and numbers. If someone can get his bio once its working properly, please add it) Powers Named Bosses Category:CoHCategory:CoVCategory:Enemies